The invention generally relates to an arrangement for loading and locking rotor blades for a rotor.
Turbine engines include high and low pressure compressors to provide compressed air for combustion within the engine. Each compressor typically includes a rotor disk including multiple blades mounted on the disk. Seals are typically located between the disk and the blades to limit the recirculation of air. The disks typically have at least one loading slot for assembly of the blades into a blade slot within the disk and locking slot for preventing movement of the blades relative to the rotor disk once assembled.
During operation the rotor disk is repeatedly heated and cooled placing compressive and tensile forces on the outer portion of the disk. The cyclic loading from the thermal cycles fatigue the disk. Any areas of concentrated stress on the disk are prone to cracking as a result of the fatigue. Eliminating areas of stress concentration, such as the loading and locking slot, increases the durability of the rotor. Any loading arrangement must also prevent blade movement relative to the disk.
An improved arrangement for loading and locking blades on a rotor disk without requiring a loading and locking slot is needed.